It felt like an eternity
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: Story about what season 4 should be like. SM shippers only please its a warning. chapt 8 is up.
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Truth

Its been about a month since Ryan took a plane to New York to work on a project for the Newport Group. Marissa was feeling so lonely without him, she hated it she needed

to be independent and strong. She picked up her cell, dialed Summers number she needed to get out, and do something. Summer picked up her cell "Hey, Coop what's up" Summer, "Hey, Sum do you want to go out?" Marissa asked her.

"Oh, Coop I cant I have to go to this interview at Teen Vogue" Summer said . Their was knock on the door a familiar voice came booming through door, "Hey, Marissa can I come in?". " Seth, what are you doing here?". She opened the door, Seth walked into her room, and made himself at hoe on her bed. Marissa couldn't help at laugh at how Seth made himself at home so fast this was the first time he was here.

" So, Summer got an interview at Teen Vogue" Seth started but was interrupted by Marissa. "Yeah, I heard" Marissa said as she sat down in a chair facing Seth. "I heard about this new emo group, and I was wondering if" Seth started to ask Marissa, but he became nervous . "You wondered if I wanted to go" Marissa finished his sentence for him. "Yeah " Seth said as he wiped the sweat from his face it was extremely hot today.

"Okay, give me a minute" Marissa said as she quickly got ready which made Seth laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny Cohen" Marissa asked as she put her brand new jacket on.. "Nothing, its just I never thought that we would be able to become such good friends".

"Have faith Cohen, have faith" Marissa said to Seth as she quickly checked herself out in the mirror. "You sound like Anna" Seth said, "I notice that you have a lot of respect fore her" Marissa said. "Yeah, well she is a very wise girl" Seth said as they walked out of the house.

Seth, and Marissa finally arrived at the concert arena, "So lets go the tickets Seth" Marissa said. "I bought two for us already" Seth said, as they entered the concert arena. "Seth, what are you crazy?" Marissa asked him as he pulled her into the main area. "I was going to bring someone along if it kills me" Seth said, "I could see that happening " Marissa said.

Its been an hour since concert started, and all Seth could think about was how beautiful Marissa was. Marissa was so into the music that she barely noticed Seth's focus on her.

"Cohen, are you okay?" Marissa asked him as she waved her hand in front of him hoping to snap him back into reality. " The music is great, but nothing beats your company" Seth said. "Okay, Seth whatever you say" Marissa said as she turned her attention back to the band.

After the concert Seth took Marissa to the mall, because she had to buy the bands cd. Seth bough a copy to, and he started to remember the night Marissa drove them to the model home. As they walked out the mall Marissa smiled at Seth, because she was having a great time. When the finally reached Seth's car, he opened door for her he wanted to treat Marissa like princess. He needed her just like she needed him, and was going to make sure she understood that.


	2. Chapter 2

Starting new

Seth followed Marissa up to her room, and pulled himself a chair next to her she look so happy. She smiled at him; Seth got up from his chair, and pulled Marissa up from hers. He pressed his lips on hers as he pulled her body into his, and they were lost in the moment of bliss.

Summer broke up with him a couple of weeks ago, but they never told anybody. "Marissa, I need you "Seth said as he looked deeply into her eyes hoping for some acknowledgement. "What the hell are we supposed to tell everybody?" She asked him.

Marissa was so confused at this point, and she wondered how this could feel so right. "Marissa, we belong together "Seth said, Marissa blushed as he slowly caressed her body. "Seth, I guess will deal with it when the time come okay?" Marissa kissed Seth.

Seth started to tickle Marissa her laughter booming through the room until they reached the edge of her bed.

Marissa fell onto the bed and Seth on top her which made Marissa blush. "Are you happy?" Seth asked her; "because, I'm happy" he continued to speak until Marissa put her finger on his lips. A smirk crept over Seth's face as Marissa leaned for another kiss this time she didn't hold back. Seth has never been this happy in his entire life before, and he owes all to Marissa Cooper the new love of his life.

"I have a great idea Marissa" Seth said, "Look Seth, if this has to do anything with comic books, clubs, or ex relationships I'm out" Marissa said to Seth who couldn't help but laugh. "Actually why don't we go on a vacation " Seth said. "Like where Paris, London maybe?" she asked him. "Maybe, or New York, Tokyo Rome" Seth said he loved the way they always been able to communicate. Marissa's cell phone started to ring, and she got up and answered it "Hello?" She answered in a very annoyed tone. "Hi, Marissa its Luke" a familiar voice said, in way Marissa was still happy to hear his voice. "I'm back in The O.C, and I was wondering if you liked to join me for lunch" he said. "Can Seth come, because we are kind of hanging out?" She asked him. "Yeah Ryan, and Summer to if they want to" he said.

" Okay, I'll meat you at the Crab shack in an our" she said as she closed her self phone. Seth quickly wrapped his arms around Marissa, and Marissa just smiled back at him. "You, know we can act like this tonight" she said as she pulled Seth offer so she could get dressed. "I know, but it's not fare" Seth said as he moped around the room for moment. "Stop being a baby Cohen, and help me find something to where" Marissa said.


	3. Chapter 3

Reliving old memories

Seth, Marissa, and Luke were at the crab shack ordering some food when Summer walked in. "Hey, guys what's up" Summer said as she grabbed a chair, and joined them at the table.

"We are reliving old memories" Seth said as his eyes wandered around the place that he liked to call a second home.

He could remember the days before Ryan came, and how he used to hang around here a lot to get away from the Newpsies.

"Seth, earth to Seth" Marissa said as she tried to snap him back into reality which caused to Seth jump. "Do you miss Newport?" Summer asked Luke, "Sometimes, but what I really miss is you guys". Seth looked at him curiously he did not want anyone getting in the way of his new relationship. "Yes, even you Cohen" Luke said when he realized that Seth was staring at him.

"I know what we can do" Summer suddenly yelled out loud in excitement to her group, and caused all the other people to look at her. "Why don't we have a party" Summer said, "If your going to throwing it then I'm not going" Seth said as winked at Summer.

"Who said your invited Cohen" Summer said as she jabbed Seth in the stomach. Marissa, and Luke just laughed at them, because they knew that this might last a while. "So, are you Cohen friend now?" Luke asked Marissa as he stared in her eyes he has missed Marissa."

Yeah we are" Marissa said as she smiled at turned around to stare at Summer, and Seth who were still going at it. Summer hit Seth hard, "Ow, Summer what was that for?" Seth asked her, "That was being so annoying" Summer replied in an annoyed tone. "You used to find it charming" Seth said as he flashed a smile Marissa's way. "Seth, you so funny" Marissa said as she flashed as smile back her way, suddenly then her cell phone rang. It was Ryan,

"Hey, what's up?" Marissa asked, "I just got back into Newport". "It's Ryan" Marissa said to her friends who were listening to her conversation with Ryan, especially Seth. "Where are you?" Ryan asked her, "I'm at the crab shack with Seth, Summer, and Luke" she said as she stared at Seth.

"So, he's back "Seth said in a very upset voice, "Seth, I'm sorry, but we knew this was going to happen" Marissa said as she tried to comfort Seth. " Wait a minute are you to together?" Luke asked Marissa as a big grin appeared on his face when he realized what was happening.

I'll update later


	4. Chapter 4

The party of the year

Seth walked into Summers hoping to avoid a conversation with her about hooking up with Marissa. As soon as he walked inside the house he Summer staring at him, and he felt a cold chill through his body. She approached him with intentions to talk about the everything that has happened. "So, Cohen what's up with you, and Marissa" Summer asked as she grabbed his arm, and pulled him into another room. "We are just trying to change things between us" Seth said as he headed to couch, and sat next to Luke. Ryan, and Marissa enter the house she realized that she, and Seth were going to have to tell everyone. Seth smiled when he saw Marissa, but his facial expression quickly changed as he saw emerging behind her,." Seth quickly got up from couch, and walked to the back of the house.

" Seth wait we need to talk" Marissa called out to Seth she felt so guilty about coming to the part with Ryan. She tried to tell him the other day, but he just wanted to be with her. "That was just like him never wanting to talk about anything " Marissa though to herself. Ryan told Marissa that he would go check on Seth, and quickly went to the back of the house. When Seth saw him he couldn't help, but throw him a evil glare he really did not want to talk to him. "Whats up man?" Ryan asked Seth as he approached him. Ryan was really worried about Seth, because he is so used to Seth being the life of a party.

" Look, I don't want to talk okay" Seth said as he turned away from Ryan. " Seth, just tell me" Ryan said as he turned around to face him which Seth replied with a sigh. "I'm not with Summer any more" he said as he prepared him self to tell Ryan with the hard hitting news . "Ryan, I love Marissa I really do" Ryan just stared at Seth in shock he could not believe what he heard. He wanted to pretend like her did not hear, but how could he Seth was being honest. Ryan could see Seth was serious, and that was shocked so much.


	5. Chapter 5

The fall

"I'm not giving up on her" Ryan said, and then walked back into the house brooding like usual. Before Seth reached the room Ryan, and Marissa were gone which was no surprise to him.

He knew that Ryan would do this he had to have it his way, but Seth was not giving up at all. He figured that he could follow Marissa when she was leaving Ryan, and they could be alone. Summer watched Seth she could see how much he has changed over the past three years.

"Cohen come over here" a familiar voice said, Seth turned his face to see Summer staring at him. "Are you feeling alright?" Seth asked as he noticed how drunk she was.

She got up from her seat barely able to walk she finally reached Seth, and planted a kiss on his lips.

This was really freaking Seth out. "Summer I though you didn't want me anymore?" Seth questioned her. "I do, Seth I'm sorry okay" Summer said as she tried to unbutton his shirt which he quickly reacted by pushing her away.

"Seth please just don't leave I need you" Summer's words hit Seth like a ton of bricks.

"_This is going to be one hell of night"_ he whispered to himself as he watched Summer. He wanted to be with Marissa, but he could leave Summer like this she looked like a total wreck. Seth pulled Summer over to the couch; he sat down and quickly wiped her tears away.

He kissed her on the cheek, hugged her she needed a friend right now, and that is what he was going to be for her. "Seth why do you like Marissa?" Summer asked as she move closer to Seth. _She was going to get him back no matter what, besides Chino and Marissa belong together she though to herself._


	6. Chapter 6

The truth will always find away back to you

Marissa felt so odd being next to Ryan, and she felt like something was missing. She could see Seth making use of his quick wit for comments, or comebacks.

She could not believe Summer, and Ryan were acting like this( why can't they just except it she thought.) "Marissa, are you thinking about Seth?" Ryan asked her. "Yeah, I am" she said as she stared into Ryan's eyes sometimes she could get lost in them.

" Marissa, I'm not going to lose you" Ryan said. "Why can't you except the truth Ryan?" Marissa asked him as she contemplated the answer herself. "Marissa we were meant to be" Ryan said.

Seth had finally gotten Summer to fall asleep, and he walked into his house.

His parents were not home so he ran through the house looking for Ryan, and Marissa. He walked into the pool house where he saw Ryan leaning into Marissa for a kiss he looked so lost.

" Marissa, I need you" Seth said as he approached her, and extended his handed for her. "

Seth, stay out of this you have Summer" Ryan said in a very annoyed voice. As he looked into Marissa's eyes all he needed was for her to acknowledge her love for him.

Ryan got up from the floor, and faced Seth he was not going to let him get in his way. "Marissa, and I are together" Ryan said, "Why can't you leave us alone?" he asked Seth as he pushed him to the side.

"No, Ryan I love Marissa" Seth said continuing to approach her with all his mighty. Out

of no where Ryan ran in front of Marissa blocking him from moving any further. Seth was not going to give up on Marissa their was something between them that he could never quite understand. Seth as felt that Marissa was the only person his age that he could

really see through him. After the accident Marissa just seemed to bounce back to normal,

and never looked back at it. Ryan on the other was a total mess, and it was almost like they switched roles.


	7. Chapter 7

Set me free

Marissa loved Ryan she did, but it seems that their love was really never meant to be. This why she is going to let him go, and believes that they can finally be happy. Thatis the ways they should always be, and she is happy with Seth that is the most important part.

Set me free baby

Just set me free

Can't you see we

were really never

meant to be.

I know it's going to

hurt, but its only going

to make you stronger.

The last thing I want from

you is a tearful goodbye.

We have been through so

much. I think maybe now

is the time to let go of the

past.

Marissa left the note on Ryan's desk the next morning, because he went out with Kirsten. and Sandy. Marissa quickly approached Seth's door, when the door suddenly popped open. Seth walked out, and was surprised to see Marissa blocking his path to the stairs.

"Seth, lets talk" Marissa said as she pulled him back into the room, and pushed him onto

the bed. "Seth, I need you" she said smiling at Seth she knew this was what they both wanted. Well everything up to this moment when a knocking sound came through thedoor. "Cohen, I'm coming in" they could hear Summer yelling outside the door. Marissa

was about to get off the bed when Seth pulled her back, "No, Marissa no more hiding " he said to surprised Marissa. Summer opened the door to see Seth lying in his bed with Marissa in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Fight for true love

Summer: Cohen what are you doing with Marissa?

Seth: Summer what are you doing here?

Summer: I wanted to see, to apologize for breaking up with you.

Marissa: Well I just leave the two of you alone.

(Seth grabbed she could not move, and then quickly wrapped his arms around her.)

Seth: Marissa stay I need you.

Marissa: Seth this is crazy, and you know it.

Seth: Summer, you really her me, but you helped me realize my true feelings.

Summer: Seth, Marissa belongs with Ryan don't you see that.

Seth: No, she does not Summer.

Summer: Its not over Seth, I am not leaving until you come to your senses.

(Ryan walked into Seth's room after reading the poem Marissa left him, and quickly

proceeded to punch Seth. Marissa, and Summer just stared in completely awe at what was

happening. Seth got up with a serious face, and pushed Ryan in to the nearby wall it was

done with hiding.)

Ryan: Stay away from Marissa got it.

Seth: No, why should I you never appreciated her.

Ryan: What did you say?

Summer: Ryan just stop it already.

Marissa: Ryan just leave Seth, and I alone.

Seth: Marissa always cared for you, but you never once said how you really felt.

Ryan: What we have deeper connection Seth ok.

Marissa: Do we Ryan?

Summer: Seth come to me.

Seth: Summer, I don't love you I never did.

Summer: What are you saying?

Seth: You never love me either sp just stop it.

Ryan: Marissa we can make this work.

Marissa: Can we really Ryan?

Ryan: Of course we can it is just going to take awhile.

Marissa: We have been trying for ages.

Seth: Marissa, I am not giving up on you.

( Summer grabbed Seth and pulled him out the room with all the force she can muster up.

She kissed him as hard as she could as he pushed him on to the nearby wall it brought so

Many memories to her. Seth however did not feel a thing and his mind quickly raced

Back to thoughts about Marissa. Ryan gently kissed Marissa on the cheek as he slowly

found his to her lips. He kissed her with such forced as he body clenched tight to hers,

and eventually they both landed on the bed. Marissa was so confused, and she knew it

was only going to get worse.)


	9. Chapter 9

Love is no mistake

(Seth could not help but think of Marissa, but at this very moment he knew she should be last person on his mind. Summer was holding on to him tighter then ever, and he realized that without Summer his life could never be whole.)

Summer: Seth, I need you.

Seth: Why so you can hurt me again?

Summer: No, I won't Seth I promise.

Seth: I can't just change my mind Summer.

Summer: If Ryan got Marissa to would you.

Seth: That will never happen Ryan.

Summer: Seth get real.

(Summer points outside for Seth to see Marissa resting with Ryan by the pool side.)

Seth: Summer I'm sorry, but I love Marissa.

(Seth pushes Summer to side and walks outside)

Seth: Marissa..

Marissa: Seth.. we need to talk.

Seth: Yeah we do.

Ryan: Why don't you leave us the hell alone Seth?

Seth: I told you already Ryan.

Ryan: What did you say?

Seth: You don't deserve Marissa Cooper.

Ryan: Seth I'm warning.

Marissa: Ryan stop it.

(Ryan's anger had finally reached its picked as he continued to walk until he was a few feet away from Seth . Seth continues to walk forward not afraid of Ryan's warning, but Ryan grabs him by the shirt.)

Ryan: Seth, what is your problem?

Seth: My problem is you jackass.

Ryan: Why you skinny….

Marissa: Stop it you two.

Summer: Ryan its not Seth's fault its mine.


	10. Chapter 10

The end

Marissa: I can't do this anymore.

Ryan: Do what?

Marissa: Loving two people.

Ryan: It's a misunderstanding you and I both know that.

Marissa: Really?

Ryan: Yeah, of course.

Marissa: Then why does Seth leave me speechless,?

Ryan: That two faced bastard.

( Foot steps could be heard approaching them, and Ryan's face turn road with anger.)

Seth: Marissa just give me one chance to prove it.

Marissa: What ?

Seth: If nothing happens then at least we had a good ride right?

(Seth leaned into Marissa his lips touching hers, but their was nothing their not even a spark. It was the same for Seth, and it felt like nothing had at all to the two friends. Seth smiled and walked away from Ryan and Marissa as Summer was calling him.)

Ryan: See, I told you.

Marissa: Don't get cocky .

Ryan: Sorry, I just can't lose you again.

(Ryan kissed Marissa whose need fell limb and out of control as lips continued to touch hers.)


End file.
